


Worth the Risk

by stoven (orphan_account)



Series: 15Kisses [Scorpio] - Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, French Kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stoven
Summary: Maybe Bucky’s in shock, maybe part of him thinks he’s already dreaming. But he moves in closer, kissing Steve slow and hesitant, and they move together on instinct.





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'pretense' for 15kisses on dreamwidth

Bucky Barnes has a dame under his arm nearly every night, because all he wants to do is kiss Steve Rogers. Sometimes there’s a girl he is going steady with, sometimes it’s a different girl a few nights in a row. They catch a film, or go out to the diner. But every night, Bucky walks his date home, gives her a kiss on the cheek, and goes back to the ratty little apartment he shares with Steve Rogers. He’s a damn coward.

Steve rarely has a date. When Bucky’s date doesn’t have a friend or a sister, he’ll most likely stay in for the evening. It’s better when Steve doesn’t go, then Bucky’s eyes won’t wander. He won’t spend more time looking at Steve than he will at the pretty little piece under his arm. He goes on dates to distract himself, because he can’t kiss Steve Rogers.

When he comes home, Steve is there, reclining on their beat up sofa, sketching or working. Then Steve looks up when he comes in the door, eyes bright and blue as anything, and greets him with a lopsided little smile. He says, “Hey, Buck.” His voice too deep but so soft, with this little rasp that Bucky loves and hates at the same time.

They don’t have a lot to be happy about, so seeing the smile on Steve’s face is enough to make him warm. Money’s tight, and they don’t have a lot of food to go around, but they have each other, end of the line. Bucky couldn’t bear to ruin that with… whatever this is. Feelings; the kind of heat he shouldn’t have about another guy, but that hasn’t stopped in the last decade he’s known Steve and it doesn’t seem to be letting up any time soon. He wants to kiss Steve more than anything, be his best guy, but he _can’t_ do that. He _wouldn’t_ do that to Steve. He _likes_ what they have, now.

He knows Steve is disappointed he can’t keep a girl, that none of them are interested (which Bucky is honestly baffled by). But he’s _trying_ , the days when they go for double dates, he _is_. Yeah, he has a hard time keeping his eyes off Steve sometimes, like maybe it’s just the two of them on a date, but he knows the limits. He can’t have these feelings about Steve, and Steve deserves to be happy. Find a nice girl and settle down. Bucky honestly _wants_ that for him.

But, for now, he’ll take what he can get. Coming home to Steve every night. Scrounging up what they can for dinner. Collapsing onto the mattress they share on the floor, one blanket for him and two for Steve.

He’s grown used to the way things are, with his feelings on the back burner, quiet and smoldering beneath his ribs. They’re as close as friends can be, and Steve seems comfortable and happy that they’re together all time. He’d move heaven and earth for Steve to be happy.

So Bucky works his job(Steve has one too, it keeps the roof over their heads). He takes a girl out near every night (if only to mask the feelings he can never let rise to the surface). He does his best to make their life good for Steve. The fights, the illnesses; and he knows Steve can take care of himself, but he doesn’t have to. Steve _knows_ that. All of it, it’s good enough for Bucky. He would never demand more than what they have.

So he’s not expecting it when they lie down for the night.

The blinds are shoddy and let in the yellow glow from the street lamps outside, there’s creaking from somewhere else in the building, the piping isn’t exactly quiet either. Bucky is on his back, just settling into the mattress, his breathing slowing down, almost asleep. That’s when Steve turns on his side, his back facing Bucky, and he’s shifted back to press into Bucky’s side. Steve is a scrawny scrap of nothin’ so he’s not exactly warm but he doesn’t feel cold either, but that has to be why. Bucky lets out a little huff of amusement and turns his body toward Steve, not quite on his side, though.

“You cold or somethin’, Stevie?” Bucky laughs as he starts shifting just a little bit closer and tucking the blankets around Steve’s body.

“Yeah, Buck.” Comes the muffled reply. All Bucky can see is the flop of blonde hair and an ear poking out of Steve’s blankets. For a moment there’s nothing between them but the sound of the blankets rustling against each other as Bucky shifts around. If Steve’s cold, it’s better to share body heat than let him wake up sick.

Bucky’s finally settling. He’s almost curled around Steve, their bodies not quite touching for the blankets between them. He sets his head down on the pillows again, and it’s almost more comfortable being this close to Steve; feels safer. He’s drifting off again, he can feel sleep right at the edge of his consciousness when Steve moves again. He’s tired, he doesn’t think much of it. Steve twists around, his arm moves back so Bucky’s chin is hooked over his shoulder. He honestly doesn’t expect it, wouldn’t have in a hundred years.

Steve presses his face in close and kisses Bucky on the mouth. For a moment his lips just stay there, and Bucky’s tired brain doesn’t register what’s happening until his own lips are moving, kissing Steve back. Their noses are pressed together and this angle can’t be any kind of comfortable for Steve’s spine. Maybe Bucky’s in shock, maybe part of him thinks he’s already dreaming. But he moves in closer, kissing Steve slow and hesitant, and they move together on instinct. Bucky’s leaning over him now, one arm on either side of his body, and Steve’s shifted all the way onto his back. His hands come up to Bucky’s face, his fingers scrape the stubble on his jaw, and it’s the loudest sound in the room. When Steve’s tongue touches his lips he jerks back, not too far but, it’s like a cold splash of water.

“Steve… what.” Bucky whispers, but it’s harsh. His eyes are still closed, he’s drowsy, he’s just now realizing what they were just doing.

“Shhh… Bucky,” Steve’s still got his hands on Bucky’s face and his fingers curl around his ears and into the fine strands of his hair. “It’s okay.”

It is very much not okay. It felt _good_. He’s not supposed to be doing this, not to Steve. Steve would never be happy with the way things would have to be between them. He must look so stupid, just stuck there hovering over him on the bed, eyes shut, he just can’t think.

“Buck, it’s alright. I want this.” Steve says, he’s almost whispering but he sounds so sure of himself. How long has Steve been thinking of this? “I’m not an idiot, Buck, I have eyes and I can see the way you look at me.”

“Punk.” Bucky says automatically, but his heart isn’t in it, it’s too busy being lodged in his throat. If they did this, they would have to hide. He couldn’t show Steve the affection he wants to in public. He’d have to keep dating girls and leaving them on their doorsteps with nothing but a kiss on the cheek to keep up appearances. “Shit, I can’t do this to you Stevie. If you can see it so can everyone else. We-“

“We’ll be careful.” Steve says, and he gently pulls Bucky’s head down closer. “I want you so bad, Buck. Wanted you since-“

Bucky cuts him off, kisses him hard, he can’t listen to the rest. Steve’s lips feel so good, and then Steve’s tongue is there against his lips and all he can do is open his mouth to let him in and _oh_ . His body has never felt so hot, waves of it down his chest and coiling in his gut, wild and unpredictable. Steve’s tongue licks the roof of his mouth and he’s just gone, he can’t stop the moan that escapes him. Doesn’t know how or why Steve’s a better kisser than him but he couldn’t be more grateful because the way it makes him _feel_. He’s just trying to keep up at this point.

Steve pulls back a bit, nips at him, teeth catching his lower lip and pulling just slightly but _Jesus Christ_. Another wave of heat courses through his body, another noises escapes him.

“Jesus, Stevie.” He whispers, almost afraid to speak too loudly. He opens his eyes and he can just see Steve’s smug little grin in the dim light.

“So,” Steve’s hands slide up into Bucky’s hair and he pulls Bucky down to lay flush against him. He can feel all of Steve’s body. “Does this mean you’ll be my Best Guy?” Bucky chokes.

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

 


End file.
